Kyoya Ootori X Reader
by jokerXharley774
Summary: I dont ever see alot of KYOYA OOTORI X READER stories, so guess what? I MADE ONE! Hope you enjoy and if you would like to suggest something, please free to inbox me. Thank you! Hope you enjoy! :D I DO NOT OWN KYOYA OR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction!

Please be nice! Pweety please?! :3

Thank you! Hope you enjoy! :D

" "**MEANS TALKING**

' '**MEANS THOUGHTS**

It was just another wonderful day at Ouran Academy. The birds were chirping, the sky was beautiful. You were outside eating lunch and you had the best boyfriend ever right beside you, Kyoya Ootori. You hugged his arm and smiled.

"_, would you like more (favorite food)?" he asked.

You nodded and opened your mouth, as he fed you.

Everything was perfect!

"_! Kyoya!" screamed a tall blonde.

You and Kyoya both twitched at the scream.

'Oh no!' you both screamed in your mind.

It was Tamaki.

You loved Tamaki (as a brother), but sometimes….you wanted to put him on a stranded island.

He came running with Mori right behind him.

'What's going on?' you thought.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked kind of mad that he ruined the moment between you and him.

"Kyoya, I'm very sorry but we must take _ away from you for a moment "he smiled one of those dreamy smiles that ALL the girls fall for.

Mori then lifted you off the ground, and put you over his shoulder. He was really strong. He ran for the Third Music Room, with Tamaki following.

"H-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! PUT ME DOWN MORI!" you screamed hitting Mori's back, but it didn't help at all.

You just struggled (with your face like this DX )

Kyoya stood up, now furious.

"TAMAKI! MORI! PUT _ DOWN!" he order, but Tamaki and Mori just kept running with you in Mori's arms.

"Sorry Kyoya! We need to speak with her alone!" he yelled and left with Mori and you.

He sighed and started to clean up; he would come for you shortly still mad that a nice evening was ruined by Tamaki.

Kyoya knows that Tamaki has another crazy idea in his head that he probably wouldn't like, he would find out sooner or later what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You, Tamaki, and Mori entered the Host Club's room; Mori set you down on the couch, you punched Mori and Tamaki on the arm.

Tamaki almost cried and Mori just looked at you, expressionless.

"Tamaki! Mori! What the heck was that all about?!" You shouted.

Mori just pointed at Tamaki and left to go sit with Honey-Sempai, who was happily eating his favorite cake and playing with Usa-Chan.

"Please calmed down _" said Kaoru, smiling wickedly.

"We brought you here for a _**VERY **_good reason" said Hikaru, he smiled wickedly too.

"Tamaki, just tell _ already" Haruhi said. You were the only girl in the school that knew of Haruhi's secret. She was your best friend and your parents liked her too, even knowing that she is a commoner.

"_, we would like to know if you can help us out with something" he smiled excitedly.

"Ummmm, what do you need help with?" You asked.

He stood up courageously and said "We, the Host Club, would like to throw Kyoya, a surprise party for his birthday!"

Your eyes widened, you were speechless.

They wanted to throw, your Kyo-Chan, a party for his birthday. You were planning to do something similar, but they beat you too it. They really did care for Kyoya, even though they would always be scared of him.

Tears started to fall from your (eye color) eyes.

They all looked at you weird.

'Why are you crying _?' They all thought.

You smiled, tears still going down your face. "I was planning a party for him, but you guys beat me to it" you laughed.

They all looked at you sympathetically; you really did care about Kyoya.

You stood up, whipping the tears away.

"Tamaki, I would be honored to help you throw a surprise party for Kyoya" you smiled cheerfully.

"YAY!" he screamed, along with Honey Sempai.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered and jumped up in down, dragging Haruhi to do the same.

Mori just sat there and smiled, eating some cake.

"Ok everyone! We are not to tell Kyoya anything and we must keep it a secret no matter what, OK?" Tamaki said.

Everyone, including you, said "yes sir!"

"We are going to my house afterschool today to plan everything, alright?" Tamaki said.

"Um? Boss?" Hikaru said.

"Yes?" Tamaki screamed.

"We have to host today" Kaoru said.

Tamaki stood there, he looked like he was trying to process something. 5 minutes passed, silence.

"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Tears started to pour out as he sat on the ground.

"Um, Tamaki? We can go after Hosting" Haruhi said.

Tamaki stopped crying and went to hug Haruhi.

"Ah! My Haruhi, you're so smart!"

"HEY!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed. Wanting Tamaki to let go of Haruhi.

They all started to fight. ( Haruhi had that -.- face)

You just laughed at all of them, until you felt a slight tug at the bottom of your dress, it was Honey-Sempai.

"What is it Honey-Sempai?" you smiled.

"_-Chan? Do you think that we should invite Kyoya's family to the party too? I mean they are his family."

Your eyes widen.

'His family?' That's right! They are family but….

"I'm not sure Honey-Sempai, we could though" you smiled.

"Ok _-Chan!" He ran to go eat cake with Mori.

You wondered if you should invite his family, you know Kyoya doesn't actually get along with his family, only his sister. Would they even show up for his birthday?

You were brought out of your thoughts when you hear the front entrance door close, Kyoya was here.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoya.

"I'll take _ back now, if you're finished with her" he gave a glare at Tamaki.

Tamaki gulped and then nervously laughed.

"Of course, we were all about to leave anyway class is about to start, right guys? Oh! Would you look at the time, got to go! See ya!" Tamaki yelled as he ran out the door.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki as he ran out the door, then turned to the rest of the Host Club.

They all gulped and ran out of the room saying there good byes.

Kyoya sighed, while you laughed.

"What was that all about?" he asked you.

"Nothing" you kissed him softly, passionately, he returned the kiss. After about minutes of not being able to breath, you both separated for air.

"Let's go to class" you grabbed his hand and went to class with him.

The rest of the day was ok; you had Kyoya in every class so everything was peachy.

It was the end of the day now, so you and kyoya headed towards the Third Music Room. It was full of girls and laughter. You looked at all of them as you and Kyoya sat in the back. He was on his laptop again, so you knew you wouldn't get attention for a few minutes. You were ok with that because he was working, and you don't ever want to bother a working Kyoya or a sleeping one. You shivered at thought of the last time you had to wake him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday morning, 11 A.M.

You and Kyoya had to go to the mall with everyone. No one wanted to go wake Kyoya up, so they sent you. You refused a million times, you love Kyoya, but you don't love waking him up. They said you're his girlfriend, you do it. You had no choice, you groaned and went to go wake up Kyoya.

You sneaked silently into his room. You stayed as far away as possible.

"Kyoya, sweetie, it's time to wake up now"

Nothing happened.

"Kyoya, wake up please" you were getting annoyed and nervous.

Nothing happened.

You saw a deodorant on the floor, picked it up, and threw it at Kyoya.

You hit the back of his head.

'Oh crap!' you thought.

Kyoya slowly sat up from his bed, turning his head to look at you.

"I-I-I'm sorry, y-you wouldn't w-wake up so I thought"

"You would hit me with my deodorant?" he sounded angry.

You nodded. You were about to cry, you didn't want him to be mad at you.

He saw that you were going to cry, and he sighed. He motioned you to come here. You slowly walked to him, he sat you on his lap.

"I'm not mad _, just don't do it again, alright?" he smiled, a real one.

You hugged him tightly, "I promise" you said.

You kissed him on the nose. "Now get up, were going to the mall with everyone today" with that you got off him and left. He sighed and started to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'That was so stupid' you face palmed yourself. Not knowing Kyoya was looking at you. He chuckled, and then went back to work.

It was closing time for the host club, so everyone started to clean up.

We all had to meet at Tamaki's at 5:30 p.m., it was 4:30 p.m.

Mori and Honey-Sempai left first. Then Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki left with Haruhi saying they had plans together. Only you and Kyoya were left.

You looked at your phone pretending that you got an important message from your mom.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm sorry I can't come over to your house today. My mom says she needs help with something. I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

"Ok _, I love you" he said.

You hugged him tight and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too, my Kyo-chan" you giggled.

He smiled, he likes when you called him that. You let go of him and left, leaving him to continue his work.

You felt bad about lying to Kyoya, but you didn't want him to find about the party.

You smiled at the thought of seeing his face from the surprise.

He would probably be like O: or o.O

You giggled.

You limo came up to you.

"Good day _" he bowed as he opened the door for you.

"Good day John" you smiled as you got into the limo.

"Please take me to the Suoh family" you said.

"Yes ma'am, right away"


	2. Chapter 2

" " MEANS TALKING

' ' MEANS THOUGHTS

You arrived at the front doorsteps of the Tamaki's Place. You guessed that everyone would already be there since it was 5:55. You told John that you would call him so that he may come and pick you up. He bowed and drove off with the limo. You went up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

You were greeted with a group hug from all the males that were yelling your name. Once they were done, you went to give Haruhi a bear hug. Her expression was priceless!  
You all followed Tamaki to the Dining room; it was huge of course and highly decorated. You all sat around the huge dining table.

"Ok so now that _ is here we can start planning", Tamaki said "What should we work on first?"

"Well the food will be easy, we just have to get Kyoya's favorite spicy foods" You said "of course we do have to get other foods that aren't spicy for everyone else"

"YEAH! LIKE CAKE" screamed Honey-Sempai.

Everyone laughed.

"Maybe we can even have some Fancy Tuna" said Hikaru.

"What do you think Haruhi?" Kaoru said and as he turned to see Haruhi's expression he almost busted out laughing.

Her eyes were widened and it looked as if she was about faint.  
You couldn't help but laugh at your best friend, but it was funny to see her reactions for fancy tuna.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing, along with Honey-Sempai.

Tamaki went over and hit all of them on the head, saying "LEAVE MY HARUHI ALONE!"

He then went beside Haruhi and said  
"Haruhi my darling, if you want fancy tuna at the party, then I will run to ends of the earth to get it for you"  
he started to lean up close to her face.

Haruhi face palmed Tamaki.

With a boring expression, that looked as if she was going to be sick, she said "Thanks Tamaki-Sempai"

He started to cry in the corner again.

'Ugh, that so typical. Tamaki don't you get that Haruhi hates all that corny stuff? You need new material, it's getting old' you thought.

"Ok everyone let's get back to planning for Kyoya's surprise party" Haruhi said

"Right!" everyone replied.

It took about 3 hours but you all managed to get a plan together. You all got his favorite foods and favorite music all down. Hikaru and Kaoru were in charge of music. You and Haruhi were in charge of decorations. And Honey-Sempai and Mori were in charge of food. And Tamaki was in charge of the party list. Everything was to fit to please Kyoya and everyone else. You also showed everyone the decorations that you think would look good, and everyone liked them too. You order them off of Tamaki's laptop and hoped he didn't mind. He didn't of course and was just fine with it. Everyone went home already and you waited for John at the front steps to come and pick you up. Tamaki walked up to you.

"Hey _, thanks for being here tonight" he smiled

"It's no problem; I really wanted to throw him a great surprise party"

"You really love him, don't you?"

You paused and looked up at him, "with all my heart"

Tamaki smiled, a sincere smile.

John came up with your limo, got out of the car to open the car door for you.

"I'm glad that you're with him, he's changed, in good way. I would like you to always be with him, and never leave his side. You make him more happy than anyone else I know" Tamaki said.

You were getting in and stopped at these words. You almost started to cry but held it in. You turned around to face Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki" you smiled cheerfully and got in the limo.

As you drove off home, you started to ponder with "what ifs".  
You hoped that everything would turn out good, but the only problem you could think of is his family. His father didn't care about you, his brothers hated you, and his sister loved you. You would of course invite his sister, but everyone else, you weren't too sure on. You wanted to invite them of course because they were family, but what if they made a scene? You couldn't decide if they should be invited or not.

After 10 minutes of driving, you arrived home. You entered your mansion, going to straight to your room. You started getting ready for bed, still thinking about inviting them or not.

You sighed.

"Maybe I'll just ask everyone else what we should do about them. No point in scrambling my mind on this one thought" you said and crawled into bed. Soon you started to dream peacefully that the party went well, and that his family WAS there too.


End file.
